Cheesy- Ness'
by maggiexforever
Summary: Adolescence et relations amoureuses de Nessie (Surtout avec Jacob ;)) Attention niveau de romantisme deviendra de plus en plus élevé au cours de la fiction ainsi que le niveau de drame. Influencé par des films/livres/fictions divers Merci à Nessie pour m'avoir raconté l'histoire! ;) Co-écrite avec Ness-x-Cullen
1. Intro

**Precision de l'auteurs:** Mackenzie est Kathryn Cullen dans mon autre fiction mais vu qu'elle est point finit et que certains d'autres vous serez sûrement trop paresseux pour la lire, en bref c'est la FILLE BIOLOGIQUE de Carlisle et Esmée, (Le même bébé qu'elle a perdu en 1921). Les Cullen l'ont retrouvé après Breaking Dawn alors qu'elle semblait avoir 18 ans. Elle étudie en médecine, a un pouvoir de guérissions et elle est fiancée à Ian (Alex dans la fiction minuit de mon éternité), frère BIOLOGIQUE d'Edward qui s'est enfuit de chez lui lorsque son petit frangin avait 15 ans. Ce dernier a un pouvoir d'hypnotise et a hypnotisé Edward pour l'empêcher de lire dans les pensées de sa famille. Aucun détail dans le M mais certaines conversations et blagues d'Emmett peuvent être des allusions à caractère sexuelle. (Rien de pire que dans Breaking Dawn)

Attention niveau de Cheesyness augmentera!

_Merci à Nessie pour m'avoir conté son adolescence et plus particulièrement son histoire d'amour avec Jacob._


	2. Chapter 1 : 22

Chapitre 1 : 22 de TSwift -} watch?v=AgFeZr5ptV8

La pluie tombait sur le sol parisien alors que Renesmée et Mackenzie Cullen marchaient sur la rue des Champs-Élysées. Malgré l'humidité, les cheveux bronze de Nessie restaient absolument magnifiques et du haut de ses 7 ans, elle paraissait en avoir 14. Toute la famille était en voyage en Europe et repartait dans deux jours au Canada où ils demeuraient désormais. Rosalie et Alice dévalisait littéralement les boutiques de la ville alors que Edward et Bella se retrouvaient au Louvre avec Carlisle et Esmée. Quant à Emmett, Ian et Jasper, personne ne savait réellement où ils étaient partis et personne ne désirait vraiment le savoir.

- As-tu entendu parler du bar géré par des vampires en Breteuil, demanda Mackenzie à sa nièce.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard surpris mais enthousiaste.

- Gérer par des vampires?, la questionna Nessie.

- Selon les humains, c'est le meilleur bar de la France fréquenté par énormément de « mannequins », expliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais j'ai juste 7 ans… T'sais, c'est un peu dur de rentrer dans un bar.

- Un, tu as l'air d'en avoir le double, deux, il suffit de te maquiller et trois, les vampires n'ont pas ce genre de lois!

En un regard, les deux hybrides étaient partis pour la grande villa que leur famille avait louée. Le reste de la famille encore dans leurs excusions personnelles, la maison était vide. Mackenzie et Renesmée se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'Alice où elles pouvaient retrouver un nombre fou de produit de beauté. Au final, les deux filles étaient absolument ravissantes et sexy. Renesmée avait enfilé une jupe à taille haute noire plissée avec un haut en paillettes dorés et à ses pieds, elle portait de très talons dorés. Mackenzie, elle, avait opté pour une robe bleue ciel agrémentée de dentelles avec de sublimes longues bottes en cuir avec de petits talons.

PDV Mackenzie

Le bar était sombre mais majestueux et cela paraissait bien que les vampires géraient la place. Aucun humain n'aurait pu le faire, or ces derniers trop saoul pour s'en rendre compte. L'alcool coulait à flot et l'effet de mon douzième verre de vodka commençait à se faire sentir. Cependant, je m'amusais même si j'aurais souhaité qu'Ian soit avec moi et j'imaginai que Nessie aussi l'ayant perdu de vu après mon septième verre.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva malheureusement. Le reste de la famille Cullen débarqua dans la boîte de nuit avec un air amusé pour certain et mécontent pour d'autre. J'imagine que vous pouvez deviner les quels.

- Hey Big Mac, tu auras tu me dire que tu étais ici, je serais venu avec vous, me lança Emmett avant de vouloir s'éclipser sur la piste de danse avec sa femme.

- Minute vous deux, on est ici pour ramener des filles clairement trop saouls pour revenir à la maison seules, le chicana Edward.

Bella regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Renesmée.

- Où est ma fille?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Je me levai de mon banc avant de lui répondre,(définitivement sous l'effet de ce fameux douzième verre de vodka) :

- Euh…La dernière que je les vus, Rosalie était en train d'embrasser une licorne.

Tout de suite après, je perdis l'équilibre et mon fiancé me rattrapa aussitôt avec l'aide de mon père et ensuite je ne me rappelai plus des événements qui ont suivis.

PDV Renesmée.

« Maintenant, je comprends la signification d'un lendemain de veille », pensai-je en me réveillant avec un terrible maux de tête. Je sautai dans la douche et me rappelai de demander une aspirine à mon grand-père. En sortant, de ma chambre, je croisai Mackenzie qui avait une aussi belle mine que la mienne.

- On est attendue en bas. On est dans le trouble, dit-elle en chuchotant.

Je lui fis une grimace pour démontrer mon inquiétude. En descendant les marches, le regard de mes parents attira mon attention et me fit réalisé : « Aie! Je suis** vraiment **dans le trouble ».

- « Told ya », lui lança Mackenzie.

- Renesmée Carlie Cullen, j'attendais une plus grande maturité de ta part, me chicana mon père.

- Et nous ne connaissons même pas les effets de l'alcool sur les hybrides, compléta Carlisle.

- Bien voilà, nous avons aidé à la recherche scientifique sur les hybrides, argumenta Mackenzie. Et il faut bien que la jeunesse se passe…

Ma tante se lança sur le divan et pris une manette de PS3 pour jouer avec Emmett à Call of Duty.

- Nessie doit avoir une jeunesse d'enfant, hurla Bella. Elle n'a que 7 ans après tout!

Cela me frustrant énormément, pourtant ma mère savait très bien que je n'avais point les intérêts et la maturité d'une enfant de 7 ans. Sur ce, je montai dans ma chambre sans plus un mot.

**Flashback – Hier au bar**

J'en étais rendu à ma 5e bouteille de bière quand un vampire d'environ mon âge, qui me dévisageait depuis tantôt, s'approcha de moi. Il était grand, avait les cheveux noirs, et, comme tous les vampires, avait les yeux rouges comme le sang humain. Après tout, rares étaient les vampires végétariens! Je dois avouer qu'il n'était pas mal du tout... A vrai dire, il était carrément sexy!

- Salut Renesmée…me dit-il

- Comment connais-tu mon nom?, lui demandai-je.

- Je suis Alec, l'eux des anciens gardes des Volturi.

- Ah oui, ceux qui ont essayé de me tuer quand j'étais petite. Sympa, ces gens, dis-je en notant mentalement qu'il faudrait informer les filles que les Volturi était pas mal plus attirant sans leurs horribles uniformes gothiques.

Notre conversation se continua ainsi durant un petit bout autour d'un verre ou deux. Alec me parlait différemment que Jacob, les loups ou ma famille. À la vérité, j'aurais juré qu'il tentait de me courtiser et je dois avouer que c'était plutôt flatteur.

Je regardai autour pour essayer de voir si Mackenzie allait bien lorsque je me suis rendu compte que mes parents étaient dans le bar.

- M*rde, sacrai-je. Mes parents sont ici. Je dois y aller.

Je sautai de ma chaise et partis en hâte rejoindre ma famille. Alec me prit par le bras et me fit faire volte-face pour me donner un simple baiser sur les lèvres ,ce qui était plutôt agréable. Après un petit sourire en coin, il me laissa partir…

**Retour au présent**

Alors que j'insultai mentalement mes parents, le bruit de mon téléphone me fit sursauter.

_Numéro inconnu : Salut R! C'est A. Penses-tu que tu pourrais me rejoindre à la Tour Eiffel. xx_

La chicane avec mes parents me fit prendre ma décision sans aucune hésitation… Après tout, j'étais déjà dans le trouble…


	3. Chapter 2: I knew you were trouble

_**Note:**__ Mackenzie et Kathryn sont le même personne, mais ceci n'est pas une suite de "le minuit de mon éternité__**".**_

**Chapitre 2: I knew you were trouble /watch?v=vNoKguSdy4Y**

**PDV Nessie**

Après un léger coup d'œil dans le miroir, je partie en hâte de la maison en espérant que ma famille soit trop occupée pour remarquer mon absence, du moins pendant une petite heure. Après une course de 5 minutes environ, j'arrivai à mon lieu de rencontre avec Alec, qui m'attendaient déjà.

Dans les films romantiques que j'écoutais avec ma mère, le personnage féminin avait toujours des papillons dans le ventre quand elle voyait son amoureux. Pourtant, je ne ressentais aucun sentiment du genre pour Alec, même si nous étions techniquement dans une relation. Étrangement, mon absence de sentiment pour lui ne me dérangeait guère...Je crois que mon réel but était de prouver à toute ma famille que je n'étais plus une enfant, et pour cela, sortir avec un ex-Volturi diabolique était le moyen idéal !

Ma sortie se déroula sans encombre, mon compagnon me vit visiter les coins ''vampire '' de Paris. Alec était drôle, attentionné et gentil envers moi, mais pas autant que Jacob. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait égaler mon Jacob, sauf que, bien entendu, je n'aurais jamais considérer mon frère et meilleur ami comme un amour potentiel.

Après une heure, je dus me résoudre à partir, car je ne voulais pas me rendre mes parents encore plus en colère qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Comme la dernière fois, Alec me donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, mais cette fois , il me regarda droit dans les yeux , ce qui me troubla . Pouvait-il voir que je ne l'aimais pas autant que lui semblait m'aimer ?

Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne pouvais passer par la porte principale de notre maison. Je dus donc me servir de l'ancienne pratique de mon père ; passer par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour rentrer de ma sortie ni vue ni connue. Malheureusement, je compris que mon plan de passer inaperçue n'était pas réalisable, car Mackenzie m'attendais sur mon lit avec son intarissable sourire en coin...

**PDV Mackenzie**

Ma nièce rentra dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre, essayant d'être discrète. Sa surprise et sa déception de n'avoir pu fuir sans se faire entendre se lisait sur son visage et me fit rire intérieurement. Il y avait environ une heure que je l'avais entendu s'enfuir et que je me sentais obligée de l'aider avec ces fameuses enregistrements que nous avions fait en cas que l'une de nous avait à faire un «cover up» pour l'autre.

Je regrettai un peu cet acte lorsque je sentis l'odeur qu'elle portait sur elle. Cette odeur n'était pas particulièrement familière mais je l'avais certes déjà senti. C'était celle des Volturi. Alors que je vis qu'elle était à deux points de m'expliquer où elle était partie, je lui fis signe de ce taire en pointant vers en bas, direction où se retrouvait ses parents. Nous sortîmes donc de la maison pour pouvoir parler en toute liberté.

- Alec est un très gentil jeune homme que j'ai rencontré hier au bar et que j'ai revu aujourd'hui, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Hier? Au bar? Elle était tombé sur un Volturi à cause de moi et j'avais été trop saoule pour m'en rende compte? Zut! Une douzaine de verre de Vodka et je laisse un méchant vampire flirter avec ma nièce de 7...14 ans?!

- Tu sais bien que c'est un Volturi, hein, Renesmée? Demandai-je.

- Un ancien Volturi, me corrigea-t-elle.

- Ne dis-moi pas que tu crois ça? La questionnai-je

Elle haussa les épaules. Cela me tuait d'être voué au silence sur l'identité de son vrai et inévitable âme sœur. L'amour de l'imprégnation ne devait-elle pas être réciproque?

- L'aimes-tu vraiment ou n'est-ce qu'une ruse pour prouver au monde que tu es plus une enfant? Lui demandai-je

Elle m'observa surprise comme si elle me soupçonnait d'avoir lu ses pensées.

- Je ne le déteste pas, c'est sûr... Mais qu'est-ce l'amour, Kenzie, et comment le reconnait-on? Me questionna-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme (clairement pour éviter de dire la vérité)

- C'est pour prouver que tu n'es plus une enfant, hein? Dis-je en ignorant sa question.

Ma nièce m'offrit un grand sourire telle une réponse ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- Il y a des façons moins téméraires de prouver à tes parents que tu n'es plus une enfant, lui conseillai-je.

- Comme aller dans un bar de vampire et se saouler?

- Touché.

À ce moment, le bruit de quelqu'un rapprocher nous fit taire. Son odeur m'était rapidement reconnaissable et soudain un adolescent à la peau blanche et aux yeux rouges apparus devant nous avec un sourire éblouissant destinée à Ness'.

- Alors, la petite b!tch des Cullen est toujours avec vous? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de sa... petite copine.

Alors que Renesmée se contentai de lever les yeux au ciel, je préférai lui répliquer

- Le petit esclave des Volturi et le frère de la b!tch des Volturi, comment vas-tu?

- Ancien petit esclave des Volturi, me corrigea-t-il comme l'avait fait Nessie.

Je hochai la tête avec un regard clairement encore soupçonneux.

- Je vais faire sembler de te croire. Mais crois-moi sur ceci, si tu lui fais du mal, je vais sérieusement te botter le derrière, l'avertis-je

- - Mackenzie, s'exclama ma nièce

- C'est bon, je pars! Tu prendras une douche avant de te présenter devant tes parents, «by the way», lui rappelai-je.

Je commençai à marcher vers la villa et je finis par faire un tour sur moi-même pour me retrouver face à Renesmée.

- Et Ness', l'amour, on le reconnaîtra immédiatement lorsqu'il nous est offert, dis-je finalement pour répondre à sa question de plus tôt.


	4. Chapter 3: I don't care

I love it : /watch?v=UxxajLWwzqY

À 10km dans le ciel, la famille Cullen reposait tranquillement dans leur siège de première classe pour retourner au Canada. Rosalie, Alice, Esmée et Carlisle lisait chacun une revue sur le sujet qui les intéressait, Jasper et Emmett écoutait la télévision ensemble de même qu'Edward et Bella, Renesmée, elle, avait les écouteurs dans les oreilles pour ignorer ses parents et finalement Mackenzie et Ian avait «disparu». En fait, ces deux-là, au lieu d'écouter des films américains, aimaient mieux les imiter. Ainsi, ils avaient considéré le «making out dans la toilette des avions» comme un «must».

Renesmée avait eu la chance de revoir Alec avant de partir. Ce dernier avait promis de la rejoindre en Amérique le lendemain. Mackenzie avait décidé de rien dire et avait même finit par être fière de sa nièce pour cette délinquance. Après tout, il faut que « jeunesse se passe », comme le disait si bien le « tagline » de Nessie et sa tante. Cette dernière venait de réapparaître, cheveux ébouriffés et son amoureux à ses côtés. À leur arrivée, il semblait y avoir une parade de « levage » d'yeux au ciel et de commentaires d'Emmett.

- Vous savez que les toilettes, ça sert pas à… ça, dit-il avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres

Alice se leva, découragée de la coiffure de sa sœur et se sentit obligée de la refaire.

- Moi, je trouve que c'est super romantique, commenta Nessie ce qui lui dut le regard noir de sa mère

- Elle a raison, la soutient Emmett. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée! Rose, tu viens?

Bien que cela sonne plus comme du sarcasme, les deux tourtereaux partirent pour les toilettes. Or, ils furent bien pires que Mackenzie et son fiancé.

- Pauvres humains, ils ne pourront plus allés à la salle de bain, maintenant, plaisanta Ian.

PDV Jacob

Voilà déjà deux semaines que je n'avais que parlé à ma Renesmée par téléphone, deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu… À chaque jour, l'envie de sauter dans un avion pour l'Europe me demanda de plus en plus d'effort à faire. Mais aujourd'hui, j'allais la revoir. Aujourd'hui, j'allais être complet de nouveau.

Pour ne pas tarder nos retrouvailles, j'avais fait la route jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle. La vue de tous les voyageurs retrouvés leurs proches me fit envier ce moment avec Nessie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre pour découvrir qu'il était déjà 17h. Leur avion avait atterrit, il y avait déjà 30 minutes et il me semblait bien que les Cullen devait être rendu bon pour passer aux douanes et prendre leur valise rapidement ou même pas du tout. Alors que je m'inquiétais du pourquoi de leur retard, une masse me fonça dedans à toute vitesse…

- Nessie, moins vite, la chicana Edward en chuchotant. Les humains!

Renesmée l'ignora complètement. Il semblait qu'elle était fâchée après son père. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour répondre à mes pensées qu'il venait de lire. Mackenzie passa en arrière de celui-ci ce qui me fut pensé qu'elle devait être impliquée dans tout cela. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'orphelinat ou c'est juste elle, mais celle-là était un vrai « Wild Child » et adorait prendre Ness comme sa complice. Mais bon, elle était bien la blondie vampirique la plus supportable que j'avais rencontré.

Alors que nous marchâmes vers la voiture, je remarquai que Nessie s'en venait de plus en plus belle bien que je crus que cela était impossible. À ce moment, Edward me fit les gros yeux et chuchota à sa femme deux simples mots qui me laissèrent perplexe;

- Ça commence.

Pour le chemin du retour, Nessie refusa d'aller dans la voiture de ses parents et donc vint dans la mienne avec Mackenzie et Ian. J'en profitai pour le demander quelle bêtise elle avait fait cette fois-ci…

- Kenzie, m'a emmené dans un bar de vampires et notre famille nous a pas retrouvé là-bas très… sobre, expliqua mon imprégnée.

- Ouaip, « #weareawesome », ajouta la tante de Renesmée.

- Wow! Bella ne t'a toujours pas tué, Mackenzie, plaisantai-je.

- Je sais c'est parce que « #imawesome », répliqua-t-elle.

PDV Nessie (Quelque semaines plus tard)

La situation avec mes parents ne s'étaient toujours pas améliorer. Mackenzie avait beau être très utile pour me faire des alibis, toute la famille et même Jacob se doutaient de quelque chose. Alec était toujours très gentil et je l'aimais bien mais il m'était plus facile d'imaginer un futur de couple avec mon meilleur ami, mon frère Jacob, qu'avec lui. Pourtant, bien que je sache que la fin approchait à chaque moment, je ne voulus pas rompre avec lui… Sûrement était-ce pour frustrer mes parents le plus possible, comme l'avait deviné Mackenzie.

- Salut, Beauté, entendis-je alors que je sentis de froides lèvres se poser sur ma joue.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à le saluer, Je fis projeter à terre par un énorme loup que je reconnus tout de suite. Bien évidemment, je n'étais pas sa cible mais plutôt mon petit copain Volturi.

- Jacob, arrête! Il ne me veut aucun mal, criai-je à mon ami.

La bête laissa Alec tranquille bien que celui-ci disparu rapidement dans les bois. Jacob vint vers et me toisai de ces gros yeux de loups…

– – – – – – – – –

- TU SORS AVEC ALEC? ALEC LE VOLTURI?, me cria mon père dès que j'arrivai sur le porche de ma maison.

Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je vis les gros yeux de ma mère.

- C'est ancien vol…

- Ancien? Tu y crois pour de vrai? Demanda ma mère. J'espère que tu sais que tu es dans de beaux draps, Renesmée.

- Elle le sait… Alice a lavé ses draps ce matin, plaisanta Emmett.

Mon oncle voulait seulement calmer l'atmosphère mais c'était peine perdu…

- Je savais que cela allait se produire, chuchota Mackenzie à elle-même lorsqu'elle arriva à son tour à la maison.

Soudain, Bella plaqua sa future belle-sœur contre le mur et la tenant par le cou.

- Tu le savais? Et cela ne t'es pas venue par la tête de l'arrêter?, cria ma mère.

- Et cela ne t'es pas venue à la tête que la raison pour laquelle elle a fait ça et pour que vous arrêtiez de la traiter comme une enfant, répliqua ma tante d'une voix étouffée ayant toujours sa gorge sous la main de Bella.

Ayant entendu le conflit, Carlisle et Esmée se dépêcha d'intervenir.

- Bella, calme-toi, dis sa belle-mère d'une voix très douce

Elle lâcha Mackenzie qui perdu l'équilibre en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Maman, dis-je calmement.

- Nessie, monte dans ta chambre, m'ordonna ma mère.

Je soupirai, découragée et su tout de suite ce que j'allais faire. Je sortis mon iPod de ma poche et le plaçai sur le haut-parleur. Je choisis la chanson « I love it » de Icona que je mis au maximum et fit un saut de la fenêtre de ma chambre pour retour voir Alec.


End file.
